Smile
by kuefox
Summary: Vampire!RomaniaXLichtenstein: She saw the blood, the dead body on the floor, the look of a murderer in his eyes, but she didn't see danger, or any threat. She only saw a normal boy, under all of this, she only saw what might have been the best moment of her life. For MyrnaMaeve!


**MYRNAMAEVE I AM SO SORRY THIS IS A YEAR LATE I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT SWEET JESUS**

* * *

She sees the fangs.

She sees the blood dripping from his mouth.

She sees the killer instincts in his rose red eyes.

What she doesn't see was danger.

Of course, witnessing a murder right in front if your eyes did spell danger, but the boy before her didn't spell, or even come close to the word danger. His blond hair matched his red eyes perfectly, the blood on his clean, white shirt only adding to the look, and his fangs glisten as his figure was frozen in shock and confusion, uncertain on what to do next. A girl just witnessed one of his "feedings" in broad moonlight; the look in her green eyes simply yelled out "fear". But she feels no fear in her, just fascination over the fact that there was a real, living (or unliving) vampire in the city where she resided. The man whom he just finished feeding on lay slumped on the alley floor, looking weak and very pale, possibly dead. The boy takes a hesitant step back— he should just up and leave, forget about this incident and move onto anther city or town again. Start all over, from the very beginning again.

But he doesn't leave.

Something about her, whoever she was, drew him in, and not in a feeding type of way, more in a...connection type of way. She isn't screaming, she isn't running away, there's no mob waiting  
to stab him through the heart, nothing, there was just him, the girl, and the moon above them. The girl's features astonish him, her short, blond locks, those grass green eyes, her pale complexion, just herself overall is perfect. Perfect to him, a monster who only knows how to take lives, only knows how to kill for survival. He tries to hide his eyes, bright red and piercing, under his hat in vain, anything to direct her attention elsewhere. The girl only is fascinated further, so far as to taking a step foward. Then, in the darkness and cold air around them, she speaks:

"Hello."

No answer from the stranger before her. Gulping, she continues on, "My name is Lili. Lili Zwingli..." Not certain if she should add more, she stops, hoping for any response from the boy. Any sign to continue.

The boy looks up shyly from under his hat. "H Hello..."  
Zwingli, the boy thinks, Swiss.  
Lili's confidence boosts at his response. "M May I ask...what is your name?"

Pausing, he ponders it over for a second. "...Vladimir," his accent was different from the accents she's heard before. Smooth, soft, intoxicating. It drew her in more, she wanted to know more about him. "My name is Vladimir."

"Nice to meet you, Vladimir," her tone is soft, as if in a trance. The slumped body lay on the floor,

forgotten by them both, instead both are focused on each other, both trying to dissect each other's minds with just a look. The moon shined on Lili'a features, illuminating her complexion, the gentle curve if her jaw, her soft skin, her kind, gentle eyes. The moon suited her, Valdimir thinks, marveling at her young features. The darkness if the alley seemed to outline Vladimir perfectly, Lili notices, as she gazes towards his sharp jawline and tannish skin, his blood red eyes that matched roses.

"The pleasure is all...mine..." Vladimir finally whispers in the moonlight, trying to come to his senses and disappear into the night. He needs to leave, the girl could just be tricking him, stalling him until someone finds them and she points fingers at him. And yet, he doesn't want to leave just yet. Maybe he could find out where she lived, maybe she trusts him, maybe he can—

"Lili!" A voice calls, though it feels like a knife, cutting the comfortable silence that had settled between the two. It's a deeper, older voice, calling for her, and Vladimir knows she does not want to leave, not yet, possibly ever. But she must, and for a second, she turns to glance at whom calls her name, only to find her brother running towards her, concern written on his face. When she turns back to face Vladimir—

He is gone.

The disappointment and sadness hits her like a tidal wave as her brother catches up to her, latern in hand, asking what's the matter. He sees the body, and immediately brings her away, avoiding any trauma. But the trauma is already stained onto her, the memory of Vladimir is going to haunt her forever, the disappointment is already taking its toll on her mind. Her brother is already at people's houses, knocking and alerting that there may be a murderer on the loose, telling them to protect their children and loved ones.

From a rooftop, Vladimir looks onto the scene in regret and anguish. How he wished he could have stayed, could have talked to Lili more, possibly...no, that could have never happened.

He sees the sadness.

He sees her green eyes gazing at the spot he last was.

What he doesn't see is the glistening canines slowly growing as she smiles.

* * *

**I HOPE THE PLOT TWIST WAS GOOD FOR YOU TOO I AM SO SORRY SWEETNESS **


End file.
